1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a coating material for medical care ; and more particularly relates to an anti-bacterial coating material for medical care against pseudomonas aeruginosa for coating the affected part of the skin ascribable to burn or wound.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a great variety of organometallic compounds or organic compounds were known as an anti-bacterial agent. However, said compounds have in general low melting points and also high volatility, thus rendering said compounds thermally unstable so as to cause early deterioration of the effectiveness therreoof when those are employed in preparing a coating material for medical care having anti-bacterial action. Therefore, such compounds as above have not conventionally been employed as a coating material for medical care in view of such inconveniences as deteriorative effectiveness of anti-bacterial action, side effects, stimulant and short-period effectiveness.